


Kidnapping and Now Handcuffs?

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry sex that leads to sex up against the wall. AND “Kidnapping and now handcuffs? Kinky much?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping and Now Handcuffs?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Lexie Carver’s Adult SPN July Writing Challenge

Warnings: Language, bondage, smut, tiny bit of oral

Fic:

Crowley appears right where you want him, smack dab in the middle of the Devil’s trap you’d drawn out on the floor. He looks down before looking up at you, eyes narrowed. “Well good evening to you too Love,” Crowley says, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Have a seat,” you tell him, gesturing to the chair beside him. He smirks and tips his head as if thanking you; he was playing along with your game, but you weren’t sure how long that would last.

“So, Y/N, why am I here?” he asks, looking as comfortable in the chair as if it were his throne.

“We’ve had … dealings … in the past,” you tell him, moving closer. You hide two pairs of handcuffs behind your back, making sure that they don’t make any noise. “I thought perhaps we could make another deal,” you continue.

“Last time the circumstances were different,” Crowley reminds you.

“True,” you answer as you stop before him, “Which is why I have these.” In one swift movement, you cuff each of his hands to the arms of the chair. Crowley’s eyes go wide with surprise, his hands pulling at the restraints. He takes a breath, reassessing his situation before speaking again.

“Kidnapping and now handcuffs? Kinky much?” he asks.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re not enjoying it,” you purr.

“I am a king,” he says, “I deserve better treatment than this.”

“Maybe you’re right,” you concede as you move you straddle his lap.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“That deal we made last time,” you tell him, “I quite enjoyed it and I thought that perhaps we could make a similar one.” You let your hands trail up his chest before draping your arms over his shoulders.

“Like I said, last time the circumstances were different,” Crowley repeats, “You were the one in the chair.”

“As I recall, I was also bent over your desk, pressed up against the wall of your shower, and tied up to your bedpost,” you remind him, your lips just barely brushing his ear, “How many times did we fuck that night? I lost count around five or six.”

“And what?” he asks, “Are you offering me the same deal that I offered you?”

“Exactly,” you tell him, rocking your hips against him, “You help me with the hunt I’m on and I’ll let you fuck me again.”

“What makes you think I’d be interested?” he questions, “Perhaps I’ve already gotten my fill of you.”

“That tent you’re pitching in your pants tells me otherwise,” you respond, “Besides, I was the one getting filled, remember?” Crowley groans as you rock your hips down, his hard cock prodding your cloth covered core.

“What do you want?” he asks, his voice rough, “And what do I get in return?”

“Now Crowley,” you tease as you grind yourself against him, “I know you already know what I’m offering. All I ask is for a little help with this coven of witches I’m hunting.”

“I want details,” Crowley demands.

“Fine,” you tell him as you continue to grind yourself against him, “I was hunting a coven of four witches. When they realized who I was, they took off and went deep underground.”

“How deep exactly?” Crowley asks, swallowing thickly.

“Very,” you respond, “All I ask is that you help me hunt down these witches, gank ‘em if you feel so inclined. In return, I’ll give you one night with me to do whatever you please.” You draw his earlobe out between your teeth teasingly.

“I want one night for every day I spend helping you on this case,” Crowley counters.

“Absolutely not,” you retort, “If I said yes to that, what’s to keep you from dragging out the hunt so you can fuck me longer?” You place light kisses against his cheeks and neck.

“A week then,” Crowley counters again.

“Now let’s not be greedy. One night, which can be redeemed after the hunt is over,” you tell him, continuing to kiss random places on his skin as you grind yourself against him. His cock strains against his pants, aching to be released.

“Three,” he presses, hands pulling at the cuffs.

“One,” you tell him firmly.

“Two?” Crowley suggests, this time more of a request than a demand.

“One,” you repeat, “And if you say yes, I might just let you cum right now, free of charge.” With the way you’ve been grinding yourself against him, you’re teetering on the edge of orgasm so you can only imagine Crowley’s in much the same state.

“Fucking Hell,” Crowley groans, his head tipping back as his hips lift up from the chair, “Here I was thinking I was the crossroads demon, but you’re a bloody nightmare.” His hands are fisted around the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white.

“Oh, Crowley,” you moan, “I want to feel you inside me again. All you have to do is say yes. I love the way you feel, your cock’s so big and thick; I love the way it feels when you fuck my tight, wet little pussy.”

“Fuck,” Crowley groans, his eyes shutting tight as if he’s trying to concentrate, “Fine, yes, my answer is yes. I’ll help you and in return I get you for one bloody night.” You press your lips to his, quickly sealing the deal. Crowley kisses you back roughly, each of you fighting for control of the kiss. Grinding yourself against him hard, you come undone.

“Crowley,” you mutter against his lips, your body shuddering as your walls clamp down around nothing. You card your fingers through his hair as you deepen the kiss. Even without being inside you, Crowley’s body reacts to yours, his orgasm following your own.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N,” Crowley mumbles. You can feel his cock pulsing beneath you as he spills himself into his pants.

“So, you ready to start hunting?” you ask as you come down from your high.

“No,” Crowley practically growls, “You said I’d get to fuck you first.”

“I said nothing of the sort,” you tell him as you move from his lap, “I said I’d let you cum and I did just that.”

“You bloody tease,” Crowley growls, “You’re going to regret this.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” you ask, heat already returning to your core.

“Why don’t you let me out of these chains and find out?” Crowley asks, staring daggers at you as he lifts his hands and holds them out as far as he can. You lick your lips before drawing the bottom one between your teeth. Without a word, you drop to your knees before him and reach for the buckle of his belt. “That isn’t what I asked you to do,” Crowley growls.

“No,” you admit, “But I think you’ll enjoy it all the same.” Reaching into his boxers, you pull his sticky cock from its confines and begin licking the salty cum from him. “You’re still going to regret this,” Crowley assures you. Looking him in the eye, you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock. Crowley swallows hard as you suck his tip between your lips, your hand stroking his length up and down.

Crowley begins to grow hard in your hand. He lifts his hips from the chair, encouraging you to take more of him into your mouth. You pull off him with a ‘pop,’ leaving him wanting. “I don’t think I’m going to regret a damn thing,” you tell him as you stand from the floor. Slowly, you begin undressing yourself, letting your clothing fall in a pile on the floor. Crowley’s cock twitches in anticipation as he takes in the sight of your naked body.

Slowly, you move to straddle his lap again. His voice is rough, “I swear -”

“ - to God?” you tease.

“Let me out of this damn trap so I can fuck you like you deserve,” he demands.

“Not just yet,” you tell him, “It’s not every day I have the King of Hell chained up in my basement.” Crowley narrows his eyes at you.

“Ride my cock,” he demands. That was one command you weren’t about to disobey. Reaching between the two of you, you take hold of his length and line him up with your entrance. You sink down onto him slowly, savoring each inch of his throbbing cock as he stretches and fills you. “There you go Love,” Crowley praises, “But it could be so much better if you let me out of these bloody chains.” 

“I’ll think about it,” you tell him as you begin lifting and lower in yourself above him.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Crowley grumbles.

“Yeah? Well you’re very lucky that I like you,” you retort, riding him rougher.

“Funny,” Crowley snarks, “I thought you hated all demons with a passion.”

“I suppose I could make an exception for the King of Hell,” you purr. Crowley groans as you begin riding him faster. His hands pull at his restraints.

“Let me out of these bloody chains,” Crowley demands again.

“Well, if you insist,” you tease. You let his cock slide from you as you move from his lap, infuriating him. As much as you hated losing the feeling of him inside you like that, you knew Crowley hated it even more.

“You’re going to pay for this,” he warns.

“You keep telling me crap like that,” you say as you bend over, making sure he has a good view of your ass as you search for the keys you’d left in your pocket, “But I’m still waiting for you to do something about it.” Using the keys, you scratch some of the paint off the floor, destroying the Devil’s trap before sauntering over to Crowley. He waits impatiently as you slowly open the cuffs.

As soon as the metal bracelet falls away from his second hand, Crowley is on his feet. A snap of his fingers removes his clothing. His hands take hold of your hips, pushing you backward until you hit the wall. “I’ve had about enough of your teasing,” Crowley growls.

“Yeah?” you ask, “What are you gonna do about it?”

“You should be the one in chains,” he tells you. Snapping his fingers, handcuffs appear around your wrists. Crowley takes the chain between them and lifts it over his head so that your arms are draped over his shoulders. Without further delay, Crowley grabs the backs of your thighs, roughly pulling your legs up around his waist. You cry out as he slams into you, filling you in one swift thrust.

“Oh fuck,” you moan, your head tipping back against the wall. Crowley pulls back and thrusts forward hard, setting a brutal pace, fucking you relentlessly. Your fingertips dig into the skin of his shoulders, trying to hold onto something.

The clink of the metal cuffs around your wrists fills the room alongside grunts and moans. Crowley’s thick cock throbs inside you, making you needier. You hook your ankles together and press your heels against his ass, encouraging him to push deep into you with each thrust.

“That’s it,” Crowley praises, “You take my cock so well.” Crowley’s fingers dig into the skin of your hips, sure to leave bruises. His pace becomes erratic as your walls begin to tighten around him. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, teeth sinking into your skin.

You can feel him getting closer, cock twitching hard inside you as he chases his high. “Crowley, fuck,” you moan as he brings you closer to your second high.

“I shouldn’t let you cum,” Crowley grunts, keeping his pace steady, “I should punish you for kidnapping me, for cuffing me, for teasing me, but I won’t. Do you know why?”

“Why?” you ask, breathless.

“I want to feel you cum around my cock,” he tells you, his hot breath fanning against your skin, “I want to feel you give in because you love the way I feel inside you. I want to feel just how good a demon can make a hunter feel.”

“Oh, fuck,” you whisper, your hold on him tightening.

“Cum for me Love,” Crowley instructs, as he pounds into you, “Don’t hold back.” Each of his thrusts is deliberate. He’s set on making you cum before he does and you decide to give him what he wants.

“Crowley!” you cry out, your back arching from the wall as your walls clamp down around him. You hold him as close as you can, ready to feel him come undone as your body shudders with each wave of your orgasm.

“Oh fuck, Y/N,” Crowley growls, his eyes flashing red for half a second as he reaches his high. His cock pulses as he continues to thrust into you. You can feel his cum coating your walls and dribbling out of you. The feeling only prolongs your orgasm, your walls squeezing his cock and milking him for all he’s worth.

He works you both through your highs before letting your legs slip from his waist. Your feet hit the ground and you feel unsteady, but Crowley holds you firmly against the wall. You can feel his cum dripping down your thigh. He presses his lips to yours roughly before snapping his fingers, making your handcuffs disappear.

“Crowley?” you mutter, your fingers slipping into his hair.

“Hmm?” he hums, prompting you to continue.

“We may have to reevaluate our deal,” you tell him.

“Meaning what exactly?” he asks, pulling away and examining you with narrowed eyes.

“Help me and I’ll give you three nights instead of one,” you tell him.

“Well, if I had known it were that easy -” he begins.

“Don’t make me change my mind,” you tell him.

“This doesn’t count as one of the nights you owe me,” Crowley clarifies.

“Fine, three nights plus the rest of this one,” you offer, “Do we have a deal?”

“Now you’re talking, Love,” Crowley says with a smirk, “Deal.” He leans in and quickly presses his lips to yours, sealing the deal.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” you mumble against Crowley’s lips, making him chuckle.


End file.
